


five minutes

by saw2004



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, im trying to get into fic writing again, just a small thing that took like 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saw2004/pseuds/saw2004
Summary: jared gives evan five minutes to apologize.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> dont yell at me if its ooc im just tryna Cope

he didn’t mean to, initially.

evan only wanted to come over and apologize. it had been months, since the day that jared had stomped away from him, face flushed and red with tears threatening to spill over. he remembers not so fondly as the shorter male pushed his way out of the bathroom from where evan pulled him in, desperately asking for more emails. he was panicked, frustrated and one thing led to another and jared shoves himself off and out of the dingy bathroom. he remembers how the fluorescent light above him shook as angrily as jared did when he slammed the door.

he didn’t mean to. maybe he did, in some way or another, but he was just so angry and frustrated and so scared, everything was unraveling and he couldn’t stop himself from-

evan stands on the porch of the klienman home and looks down at his feet, the beaten up uggs he still decided to keep in his possession scuffing against the faded blue doormat.

evan remembers how through the latter part of his senior year he didn’t even make eye contact with jared anymore. he couldn’t look at him, or alana, or zoe, nobody.

he buzzes the doorbell again and can hear the distant thumping of someone coming down from the stairs from inside the house.

the door unlocks and the knob twists and evan can feel his heart in his throat and- oh.

there’s jared.

the boy stands at least half a foot smaller than him, but looks up at him with a blank stare seeded in deep rooted malice. evan can’t read his face but he can almost smell the hatred rolling off of jared. that, and his shitty fucking cologne.

the two stare at each other for a solid 30 seconds before jared goes to shut the door.

evan puts a hand in the door and pushes back, keeping it open. jared grumbles.

“fuck off, man. i thought this was over. i don’t want to look at you, not now.” he huffs.

“jared- jared. just let me explain, please just let me apologize. you have no idea, this- this has been eating at me, just let me-”

“can it! just- god, you’re so fucking pathetic. you know what? five minutes. i’ll give you five minutes to try and apologize. if i’m not convinced, you’re outta here.” jared slowly opens the door back up.

evan mutters a “thank you” and steps inside.

“take your shoes off. mom’s batshit about that.” evan hears from behind as jared shuts the door.

evan does as told, taking his uggs off and placing them on the small rug next to the door. jared has already started stomping up the steps to his room, and evan only stands there awkwardly. jared turns back around and stands on one of the steps, scoffing at evan.

“come on. you’re wasting your time, dude. only got five minutes.”

evan clears his throat and heads upstairs, trailing behind jared with a metaphorical tail between his legs.

jared throws himself onto his bed as evan steps in, silent as his hands were balled into his pockets.

“shut the door.” jared commands, and evan obliges.

“oookay. five minutes. go on, hansen, gimme your best pouty face and sob story.” jared chortles nasally.

evan shuffles awkwardly towards the bed and sits down at the edge. jared’s splayed out behind him in a starfish-like manner as evan is scrunched up at the edge, legs crossed as he tries to sputter out the long rehearsed apology.

“jared, i… i know what i did was awful. there’s no way to fix a hundred percent what i did at all, and- and the way that i just tossed you around like you were nothing… it was wrong from the start. it was so, so wrong and i never should have dragged you into this. i never shoulda taken advantage of you like this. i miss you, to be- to be honest. i miss hearing you jab at me and shit, i miss you tossing wads of paper at me from across the room in english, i miss- i miss your sorta presence, jared. i love- uh, being with you. i miss have a friend, family or otherwise.”

jared sits up in his bed to look at evan with wide eyes as the taller boy turns around to look at him.

“i loved being friends.” evan finishes, breathing shakily.

evan can see jared’s face shift from sorrow, the anger, then to a sort of expression indicating that he’s trying to brush everything off despite the fact that there’s a fat tear rolling off the right side of his face. stupid jared, stupid fucking klienman.

“...shut up, evan.” he maintains a straight face, but his voice waivers otherwise.

“jared?” evan asks quietly, but jared sits up, face red.

“shut the hell up, ev. just- god, you ass. fuckin’- asshole, you- gh.” he stifles himself with a fist jammed in his teeth.

evan shuffles a little closer to jared.

“was- was that five minutes, j?”

jared responds by dumping his entire body weight onto evan, draping himself over him and clinging to him akin to a koala. evan almost tips over with an “oof”.

“i- i’m not forgiving you that easily, dickweed. you’re still a bitch. stupid ass. mnf.” jared grumbles, his words muffled as his face is placed into the crook of evan’s neck.

evan just sits there and thinks. this certainly isn’t the end of trying to make something up. you can’t heal a wound with one bandage, he swears he heard that in a commercial for a hospital once. this’ll take time. all he knows is that he feels as if maybe one day he’ll finally make it up. one can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna be horny on main and turn this into an nsfw fic but i dont rlly. feel like it lol


End file.
